The Happiest Place on Earth
by 911turbowriter
Summary: Bella and her best friend Alice decide to take a year off before starting college, and land themselves a job at Disney World, where they hope to find their very own prince charming, friends, a happily ever after, and memories to last a lifetime.
1. Prince Charming

**Here's one of the new all human stories I was talking about. What do you guys think? Leave a review. Should I continue or Not? Flames are welcome, as well as positive thoughts. Reviews are better than a shopping spree with Alice [=**

Alice and I took up my mother's offer to stay with her in Florida for a year before heading off to college. Me, because I simply needed a break before throwing myself into four or more years of literature and communications. And Alice, because she was convinced that "an artist simply does, they are not trained to do." Or whatever that meant, but her sketches were amazing, so who was I to correct her?

What my mother didn't tell me was that she wasn't going to give me money. This was fair, and we understood, but Alice and I didn't realize how difficult it would be to hang around for a year with no money. That mean no shopping, no gas for our cars, no ordering food, no spending money…The list went on and on and on. So we decided to get a job, and where else better to get a job than the Happiest place on Earth?

So here I was, putting the finishing touches on my curled hair, and sliding on the itchy polyester butter yellow gloves that matched my dress. When they interviewed and measured me and told me that I was going to be Belle, I was extremely excited. The outfit would be a simple long sleeve shirt, blue dress, apron, hair in a ponytail, and a book in hand. Right? Wrong. They expected me to walk around in this enormously, huge, poofy yellow ball gown in this thousand degree weather. At least it wouldn't always be this hot.

Alice got lucky. She ironically enough was getting paid to dress as a Pixie. It was some new costume, part of Tinkerbell's Pixie Hollow friends or something. She only had to wear a bodysuit, wings, and a skirt that looked like an upside down rose.

In the beginning, Alice and I thought that working at Disney would be really cool. We could have all the Dippin' Dots we wanted, and go on rides all the time. Wrong again.

"Ready?" Alice smiled

"Do I look like a happy Disney princess?"

"If you gave a little smile you would."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Let's just have fun with this. It's only been a week, and this could get better, it'll just take some adjusting. Where are you working today?"

"Magic Kingdom." I muttered, clipping in my left earring

"Me too!"

"Thank god, I'll have someone to talk to."

"Come on." She giggled, grabbing my hand and pulling me out into the sun

"Alice, I'm in front of the castle today, so I'll meet you for lunch?"

"Sure. Meet me by that fountain." She told me, pointing to a water fountain spitting out fake, dyed, mini-golf water

"Okay." I smiled, walking towards the castle

A mother and a little girl around 5 or 6 in a costume very similar to mine, walked right up to me.

"Hi, dear. Would you mind just signing her autograph book and posing for a picture with her?"

"Of course." I smiled, offering the little girl my gloved hand

"What's your name?"

"Princess Belle." She smiled

"Oh, I know that. But do you have another name that I can write to in your book?"

She nodded excitedly.

"My name is Vanessa. But my Mommy calls me Nessie."

"Well, Nessie, you look beautiful today."

"No, I don't." she giggled, "Not next to a real princess."

"I don't think that's true." I laughed, signing my name in her book, "A princess doesn't have to be beautiful. But you are extremely pretty. Come here so your mom can take a picture of us."

I bent down, wrapped my arm around her, and waited for the flash to go off.

"Bye Nessie." I grinned

"Bye Belle."

"Thank you." Her mother mouthed

The morning continued on like this and soon it was time to take my lunch break.

I met Alice by the fountain and we walked to a food line and each got a jumbo slice of pizza and a bottled water.

"So, find any hotties?" Alice asked, wiggling her eyebrows

"I wish." I sighed

"Well, I did." She smirked

"Oh, really? And who might that be?"

"Woody." She giggled

"His real name, Al."

"Jasper. Oh Bella, he's gorgeous."

"Was it the plastic gun or the cow print vest that turned you on?"

"You're just jealous." She decided

"Fine, fine. Give me the details."

"He has these gorgeous blue eyes that are so deep I feel like I could get lost in them. And his hair is blonde, but it's more honey-like. He's very fit, and he has the most adorable accent ever."

"and that would be heard when you pull his string?" I snorted, taking a sip of my water

"Very funny, Bells. No. He's from Texas."

"What's he doing in Orlando?"

"Don't know. If I had asked him then I wouldn't have anything to talk about…"

"Talk about when?"

"On our date! Can you believe it? We've only been here a week and already I have a date tomorrow night! We totally have to go shopping later. What time do you get off? Or are you working during the light-up parade?"

"I get off at six."

"Perfect. We'll get you some things too. You're bound to bump into your prince charming soon."

"Ali, get real."

"Oh, you'll see Bella. When you least expect it. You'll be a damsel in distress, and prince charming will be there to sweep you off of your feet and ride you back to safety on his white horse."

"Keep dreaming."

"Well, I have to run. I'm posted at the Tree of Life in the animal kingdom. I'll meet you in the locker room at six?"

"You got it."

She pranced off, leaving me to my thoughts. I glanced at my phone and realized I had two minutes to get to my post.

I ran over to the garbage pail and dumped my water bottle and my plate in there. Of course, me being me, I tripped over the trim of my stupid gown, and my face met the disgusting, glittery, ice cream covered pavement.

"Need some help?" a velvety voice asked

I looked up into a pair of green eyes.

"Thanks." I murmured, reaching my hand out so he could pull me up

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just not too graceful."

"Could I escort you to your next post?" he smiled

"That would be great." I sighed

"Castle?" he guessed

"Yeah."

"What a coincidence. That's where I'm posted too. My name's Edward."

"Bella." I smiled

"Here, let me help you up." He grinned, grabbing my waist and putting me sideways on a horse

"They make you ride around on this all day?"

"Twice a week." He told me, straddling the horse with ease, and then pointing it in the direction of the castle

The short ride was quiet, and he helped me off of the horse.

"My post is inside. Thanks for the ride." I murmured

"No problem. I hope to see you around again." He smiled

I ran up the steps of the castle, remembering that I was late, but I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face.

I glanced back at him right before I went in, and it was then that I saw who he was dressed as.

Prince Charming.

**Review and let me know what you guys think...**


	2. Hey there, Little Lady

"Hey there little lady."

"Oh, you scared me, Jasper." I panted, jumping back a little bit

"Sorry." He grinned, wrapping his arms around me, "How's work today?"

"Ugh, working with Tinkerbell sucks. She has definitely got something stuck up her butt."

"Who, Tanya? Yeah, get used to it. See, I work with Bree who's a real sweetie."

"Bree? Is she that red headed girl who dresses as Jessie?"

"That's the one."

"She seems sweet." I smiled, thinking of Bree, who had helped me around on my first day

"You meeting with Bella for your lunch break, or would you like to hang out with me?"

"I thought we were waiting to see each other until our date tonight."

"Well, darlin, I was having a little trouble staying away from you."

"Oh thank goodness I'm not the only one." I giggled, blushing from admitting that

Last night I had fallen asleep dreaming of his gorgeous deep blue eyes and his honey colored hair.

"Well, we've only got about 5 minutes left of our shifts. Those girls really going to care if pixie hollow is missing a cute little fairy?"

"I don't think so, but Bo peep, her sheep, and Buzz must be looking for you."

"Well quite frankly, I don't care."

"Good. So where are we going?" I asked, looping my arm through his

"We are going fancy tonight, so could you settle for something from one of the grill places and an ice cream?"

"I think so."

"Then, shall we?" he grinned, holding out his cowboy hat to me

"We shall." I laughed, plopping the stupid cowboy hat on my head

Were we moving too fast? Here we were walking hand in hand to have lunch together and then dinner together tonight as well. I felt like I had known him for a few months even though I barely knew anything about him. But somehow, someway, I felt that this relationship would last.

Shut up, Alice. Don't jinx this.

"I'll go order the food." He smiled, pulling a chair out for me, "What do you want?"

"Um, I'll have the chicken tenders with a side of fries."

"Do you want a drink?"

"A diet coke please."

"You need a certain amount of ice or something? Cause one of my old girlfriend's always needed like _some_ ice."

"Whatever amount they give me is fine."

"Sorry, I'm just really nervous. I mean, I really, really like you, and I don't want to mess this up."

"You're doing great." I promised

He nodded and headed up to the counter to get our food.

He was nervous? How could that possibly be? There he stood, marvelous, glorious, and absolutely gorgeous. His eyes were dreamy, his hair perfectly messy, a nicely sculpted body from what I could see. And his Texan accent was to die for. It was hard to keep from swooning every time he opened his mouth to say something to me.

I glanced at my cell phone. Ten minutes. Had he ditched me?

I looked towards the counter. Nope. Still there.

Breathe, Alice, Breathe.

He returned to the table and placed a tray of food in front of me.

"You've kept me waiting." I pointed out

"I'm sorry, Maim."

"It's alright. Just worried that you were ditching me."

"No, I wouldn't do that. They screwed up your order and I couldn't have that for you. I'm sorry I took so long."

"Oh, crap. I just panicked, Jasper. I'm sorry. Here, let me pay for my food. How much was it?"

I was humiliated. How could I think that he was going to ditch me? I was over-thinking things as usual.

"Let you pay for your lunch? Now is that any way to treat a young lady like yourself?"

"Jasper, this is silly. You are already paying for dinner tonight. It's the least that I can do."

"Alice, you are the only person who is being foolish. I already paid for your lunch and that is that. So eat up so we have time to get some ice cream, which I will also pay for, then get back to work so we can each go home, freshen up, and get ready for our date, which I will also pay for."

"Well then, thank you. I appreciate all that you are doing for me."

"Anything for a pretty little pixie like yourself."

"How's your day been so far?" I asked, dragging a french fry through a blob of ketchup

"It would have been better if I was stationed near you. But it wasn't that bad. Kind of ironic, actually. This little guy comes up to me and asks if he can pull my string. I'm thinking, pull my string? Then I realize he's referring to the doll in the movie with the pulley string that has all of my character's catch phrases. So I have to break the news that I don't have a string. His mother goes far enough to tell him that I'm not a large replica of the Woody doll, but the actual one. She tells me to recite my catch phrases. So I stood there saying "Reach for the stars." For about twenty minutes."

I couldn't help giggling at his morning, but only because Bella had told me a similar tale about a little girl who wanted to know where her prince was.

"Enough about me. What's new in Pixie Hollow, besides Tanya being the most evil Tinkerbell in the history of Disney world? What an oxymoron."

"Actually not as bad as I thought it would be. Not many people take an interest in a nameless fairy when they could hang out with a princess or a cowboy like yourself instead."

"I certainly would. You done eating?"

"Yeah." I smiled, picking up my tray to dump my garbage

"Nope. I'll get that for you." He grinned, grabbing my tray before going to throw the remnants of our food in the garbage

He came back and helped me up, leading me to an ice cream stand.

"You look like a Vanilla with sprinkles in a cone kind of girl." He murmured

"How did you know that?" I laughed, had he spied on me on my break last week

"That's my favorite, actually. I'm glad I'm not the only person over eight years old who enjoys my ice cream like that."

He ordered the ice cream and handed me my cone, before taking my hand in his.

"Is this okay?"

"The Ice Cream is great."

"No." he laughed, grinning once again, "Is it okay with you that I'm holding your hand. I know there's this whole set of rules for guys. Like talking, holding hands, dates, going back to his house, and so on. And I know that all you girls go home and gossip to your girlfriends about our wrong and rights."

"I like that you're holding my hand, and I only have good things to share with Bella."

"Bella?"

"Isabella Swan. She's my best friend. I went shopping with her yesterday for our date tonight."

"I'd love to meet her."

"Well, I think that can be arranged, but for these few minutes before our shifts start I want you all to myself."

"Your wish is my command."

**You guys seemed to like my story, so I will keep going. I'm going to switch off, every other chapter between Bella and Alice. Let me know if you want Edward and Jasper's POV as well. At least 10 reviews until I update again [=**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. A mama approved pixie

**By popular demand, there will be guy POVs! So here we are with our dear pal, Woody the Cowboy (:**

I glared up at the ever-bright sun that beat down on my stupid cowboy hat and caused beads of sweat to pour down my face.

Bree was nice enough. She kept me from wanting to kill myself with her witty jokes and amusement park secrets, but I wanted to find someone to bring home to mama. That's right, a girlfriend.

Mama wasn't all too impressed with my last girlfriend. Maria. Long dark hair, legs for days, and all that. Dark and mysterious beauty with a bit of a Hispanic flair.

That relationship was over in the blink of an eye, because she had cheated on me with one of my best friends, Peter. Guess your mama always does know best.

So here I stood, under the blazing sun, dressed as Woody from a Toy Story, while this idiot in a Rex costume attempted to quote lines from the movie with me.

"Mike, just leave Jasper alone." Bree sighed

"How can you play a Disney character and not know any of their famous lines? Man, if I was Woody I'd walk around with one of those etch-a-sketches and go "Reach for the stars!" "

"You see, that's the difference between you and me, Mike. That's why I can get a girl and you can't. Because a job is a job, not a second persona. So you can just run along and pretend to be a giant dinosaur, and I'll just stand here with a fake smile until my shift is up."

He mumbled something under his breath, and stalked off behind some high school musical cheerleader, who's name I think was Jessica.

That's when I saw her.

She was adjusting her wire-rimmed wings and trying to be nice to a rather nasty Tinkerbell impersonator.

Even from the back you could tell she was gorgeous.

Her hair was midnight black and stuck out in a thousand different directions. Her skin was smooth and creamy looking, and she had a great fit, skinny, petite body. Definitely one of a dancer.

She whipped around as if she could sense someone staring at her, and then quickly returned her gaze to Tinkerbell when my eyes locked with her.

Clearly, I had judged her too soon.

She wasn't pretty. She was gorgeous.

Piercing blue eyes, much like my own, and pale pink lips that were so plump and delicate you couldn't help wishing that yours were against them.

"Who's that?" I breathed, hoping that somehow the answer would just come to me

"Alice Brandon of Pixie Hollow." Bree smirked

"New?"

"Yeah. From some small town in Washington. Her and her friend Bella got jobs here and are staying with Bella's mother."

"Is she-

"Yes, she's single, Jasper." Bree laughed, rubbing my shoulder, "You're so predictable, it's ridiculous."

"Thank you for the background check." I laughed, "I'm going to introduce myself to her."

"Isn't she a little out of your league, Cowboy?"

"Psh, please, Jessie, I can date a fairy or pixie if I so choose. Besides, you're dating Popeye, you hypocrite."

"You're right, you're right." She laughed, "Good luck soldier!"

"At ease, Bree." I smiled, saluting her and heading over to the two fairies

"Hello there girls." I grinned, tipping my dorky cowboy hat

"Hi there." Tinkerbell grinned, automatically thrusting her chest forward

"I don't believe that I've met you before." I murmured

"Tanya. You're Jasper Whitlock, I'd assume?"

"Nice to meet you and yes, I am. But I was talking to this lovely lady beside you, actually."

Alice looked up into my eyes hopefully.

"Oh." Tanya scoffed

"My name's Alice." She smiled, reaching out to shake my hand

"Jasper." I grinned, extending my arm further, "Care to take a lil' stroll?"

"I'd love too." She blushed, accepting my gesture

I walked her towards a Dip and Dots cart and motioned for Tyler to make 2 cups for me.

"What flavor?"

"Um, strawberry." She decided

"Really?"

"Yes." She laughed, "Is there a problem with that flavor?"

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a simple flavor liking person. Something complex with chocolate chips or fruit instead."

"Depends on my mood." She decided

"Fair enough."

I collected the cups and handed her the one filled with small pink dots of ice cream.

"Did you take your lunch yet?" I asked her

"No, but it's pretty slow today anyway, I don't think Tanya will miss me. Besides, what child wants a random pixie's autograph or picture."

"I would." I chuckled

"Really?" she laughed, batting her eyelashes and adjusting the wings again

So she wanted to tease. Two could play at that game.

I was just going to lay the accent on thick.

"Very much so, darlin'."

"Darlin'? You from down south?"

Why go into specifics? Perhaps I could save it as a topic for a date.

How do you even know, she likes you, idiot?

She has to.

"Sure am."

"I've always wanted to go somewhere in the South." She sighed, putting the spoon down in her cup, "Well, anywhere really."

"From a small town, then, I take it?"

"Only the smallest. Forks, Washington, where everyone knows everyone. You get a paper cut, and your neighbor is there in a flash with a band aid and Aquaphor."

I couldn't help letting out a chuckle. She had a great sense of humor.

"I know, we barely talked and only exchanged names, but would you by any chance want to go out?"

"Like on a date?" she asked

Oh, shoot, she definitely doesn't like me. Don't beat around the bush, reject me.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'd love to. Just not here, right? I'm so sick of this place."

"Of course not here. How about Universal?" I joked

"Too similar." She frowned

"Nah, it'll be you and me and a nice dinner where we can simply get to know each other."

"That sounds nice."

Thank goodness.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven?"

"That'd be great. Here, let me give you my address." She mumbled, scribbling her address on my hand

"Would it be too much to ask for your number?" I grinned

"Of course not." She laughed, her laugh like silvery wind chimes that had just been polished

She pulled out her phone to hand to me to give her my number and must have seen the time.

"Oh shoot!" she hissed

"What? You alright?"

"I have to meet my friend for lunch in about five minutes." She explained, pocketing the phone

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she called, starting to skip off

"Tomorrow." I promised, watching her dance away

Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow, I kept thinking, repeating it in my head like a mantra.

I whipped out my phone and hit speed dial.

"Jasper Thomas is that you, boy?"

"It is mama, and I might've found a girl that's good enough to bring home. In fact, I've just met her, and I think that I'm in love with her."

**15 reviews until I update again with an Edward POV chapter! The faster you review, the faster I update (:**


	4. My best friend's girl

"She's absolutely beautiful." I breathed, pushing the last meatball around my plate

"Yes, yes, you've said that much already." My father laughed

"I can't help it, if it's true." I sighed, smiling as I lifted my glass of water to my lips

"So, you said she plays Belle at the park?"

"Yes." I chuckled, "Huge, golden dress and all."

"I would imagine that dress doesn't help her clumsiness at all." My mother frowned

"No, it doesn't. But if it weren't for that damned dress, she wouldn't have tripped and needed me to pick her up."

"Man, you're whipped already." My brother laughed

"Shut up, Em."

"Emmett, be nice to your brother, he looks up to you."

"Damn, mom, we're not in middle school anymore. I can pick on Eddy, here, and he can take it like a man. And he does not look up to me."

"Well, I think it's sweet that Edward has a crush." Rosalie smiled, putting her two cents in

Rosalie was Emmett's fiancée. She was a model who grew up in Colorado and moved to Florida to work at a Hooters with the hope of being noticed. Sure enough, she'd been chosen to represent her city at the Hooter's fashion show, she won, and was taken under some washed out model's wing that threw her into all these fashion shows and commercials. So, besides the fact that she barely ate anything, and actually liked my goof of a brother, I really liked her, and in a way she was like the sister I'd always wanted.

"Thank you, Rosalie."

"You're quite welcome. So, when do we meet her?"

"M-meet her?" I repeated

"Bella." She spoke, thinking I'd just lost track of the subject of the conversation

"Well, the thing is, we talked, and I walked her back to her post, but I didn't ask her out or anything."

"You didn't?" Emmett laughed, "And that's where, maybe if you did look up to me, you wouldn't have screwed up, little buddy."

Alright, maybe he did have a valid point this time.

"But I can definitely fix that, right? I mean, I have to be at work at 7 am tomorrow, and she'll be there too. I'll just talk to James and make sure we're working the same shift, and have at least one shared location."

"Stalking her is not the way to get her attention." My father pointed out

"Is that not what you did to me?" My mother giggled

Rosalie put her hand under her chin, and leaned in towards the table, obviously amused.

"Carlisle was quite the stalker. You see, I used to work at this little coffee shop. So one day he comes up and orders a coffee, and tossed me some witty pickup line that I laughed at. He proceeds to tell me that his little piece of cardboard that goes around the coffee cup is too thin or something so he asks for a new one, scribble his number on the old one, and hands it back to me, before winking and leaving.

Purposely, I don't call him, wondering what he'll do. So next morning he comes back and goes through this entire ordeal again. It went on for about a week, and soon enough, I know his routine, and I have his coffee setup laid aside waiting for his arrival. A month later, I actually call him and accept his offer." She laughed, "So yes, dear. I believe that stalking a girl will eventually cause her to cave in."

"A month?" I floundered

No. I couldn't wait a month for her to go out on a date with me. Those chocolate brown eyes were the epitome of my dreams. Her peculiar strawberry scent followed me everywhere that I went.

I excused myself from the table and went to my room, waiting for beautiful, merciful, Bella filled sleep to come.

* * *

"Hey, man." Seth called from his tram, grinning in his tacky white and yellow polo shirt and white cargo shorts

"Hey, Seth. You out on a test run?"

"Yeah, why? You want a ride in? Which park are you in today?"

"A ride would be great." I grinned, hopping onto the front cart and sitting beside him, "Magic Kingdom today, per usual."

"You ever get tired of walking around in those tights, man?"

"Leggings." I corrected him, "And yes, always, but I'll stick around. It's good pay, and I have connections all over the place."

"How are things around Tanya?"

Ah, Tanya. She was very pushy, to say the least. She had thrown herself at me, and at one time I'd found this somewhat appealing, but quite frankly, now, she disgusted me, and I did my best to make this clear."

"Tanya's, well, Tanya."

He laughed.

"I hear you, loud and clear. Tried to throw herself at Jasper earlier this week, but he only has eyes for this new girl from Washington."

Crap. A new girl? Of course, Jasper had to be my best friend and he was ahead of me in the race to get to Bella.

"He likes a new girl?"

"Yeah. From some small town. Think she was working in the magic kingdom like two days ago. Anyway, he spent like two days with her here, and then took her out on a date last night. Already an item, said it's like they were made for each other. What'd he call it? Oh yeah, soul mates. He'd been worried that things were going too fast, but then she admits to him that she's going nuts over him to and knows that they were just meant to be."

This might have been the first time in my life that I wanted to kill Jasper Whitlock and his southern charm.

I wrapped up the conversation, and headed into work, clocking in, and then heading to the men's locker room.

"I cannot believe you." I laughed darkly, after spotting him

"Cannot believe I, what?" he asked, tucking his pant leg into his boot

"You took her on a date last night, and you're like, together, now?"

"It's great, isn't it?" he smiled, grabbing his cowboy hat from the bench in front of him, "I'd thought I was speeding ahead, and rushing things through, but apparently she felt exactly the same way."

"Had it occurred to you, that I liked her to, after our "heart-felt" phone call the other night?"

"What, about Bella?"

"Yes, about Bella." I spat

He started laughing.

"You're a sick guy, Whitlock."

I wanted to take his head and bash it into one of the lockers.

"Cullen, just throw on your tights and lets head on out."

That was the last straw.

I ran towards him and threw him against the locker, squishing his damn hat in the process. I hadn't pushed him as far as I'd hoped, though. The metal didn't protest, and he didn't cry out in pain.

I only got a, "The hell, man?"

So I punched him once.

"I can't help it, if I'm in love with her."

And then I punched him again.

**10 reviews until I update again. And yes, we'll be back to Bella's POV. I can only update as fast as you review. (:**


	5. He loves me,

**5 reviews? Come on, I know there are a lot more of you reading this. Let's aim for ten before our next POV, shall we? So this is how it's going to work. The official update day for this story is Tuesdays, but if I get the amount of reviews that I ask for or more, before that date, I will update earlier. Here we go!**

"_Bella, there's something that I've been dying to ask you."_

"_Yes?" I whispered, looking into the emerald green eyes, with a grin on my face that I couldn't wipe off_

_He got down on his knee, and my breath caught._

"_Relax." He smiled, making my heart melt_

"_Okay."_

"_Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you from the first day we met. You are my best friend, my lover, and my soulmate. I want to ride off into the sunset into our happily ever after with you, for real. Bella, will you marry me?"_

_I was stunned. I was so excited that I couldn't remember how to open my mouth to respond._

"_Bella?"_

"Bella?"

"Bella!" Alice shrieked, jumping on top of me, "Wake up!"

Oh, just a dream. Just a dream.

"Good morning, Alice." I mumbled, pushing her off of my stomach, "What time is it anyway?"

"Maybe it's about five o clock in the morning? Maybe it's not."

"Five?" I growled

Alice just smiled at me with those damn puppy dog eyes.

"It's fine." I sighed, rolling out of bed, "So, how was it?"

"How was what?" she giggled

"Your date with Woody." I snorted, heading into the bathroom to brush my teeth and shower

"Oh, Bella, it was magical. Perfect. He's the one, I just know it!" she sighed, flopping down on the toilet seat

"The one? Alice, you've known him for all of what? Three days? And been on one date with him?"

"Well, sort of two dates. We had lunch together at work, and then went out to dinner that night. But yes, he is the one I just know it. And, he feels the same way. Know why?"

"He asked you to go to Vegas with him to get hitched?"

"No, but he did ask me to be his girlfriend!"

"He did? Oh my god! I have to meet him."

"Well then get your butt in the shower and get ready for work so we can go see him, and introduce him to my maid of honor."

"Alright, now get out so I can shower, and the go meet the future hubby."

"You laugh." She hissed, "But you'll have nothing to say twenty years from now, when you visit me and he's at my house with our kids."

"You're crazy." I laughed, shooing her out

"Maybe."

I shook my head. I would never be able to understand Alice.

After the handle was turned to hot, I stood under the shower head collecting the warmth and breathing in the steam around me.

Maybe Alice was crazy, but at least she was getting somewhere.

That would be my goal. A date by next Friday. It could be someone from the park. That would probably be my safest bet, anyway.

Prince Charming was off limits, though. He certainly didn't have any feeling for me.

Absentmindedly, I squirted some Strawberry shampoo into my hand and then scrubbed it into my hair, still unable to remove those green eyes from my mind. Prince Charming, indeed.

Satisfied with my new goal, I got out of the shower and scrunched my hair to perfection, before straightening my side bangs for the first time in ages.

Carefully, I traced a line of black eyeliner underneath each of my eyes, and dusted some glittery eye shadow powder over my lids. No blush needed, I simply fixed up my forehead with some foundation, and smeared some clear lip gloss over my lips.

Upon my arrival back into my bedroom, I noted that Alice had disappeared, but left an outfit in my bed.

A dress.

"Alice." I called

A flurry of hot pink and black bounded into the room.

"Yes?" she sang

"There's a dress on my bed."

"You slip it over your head, silly."

"I know how to put it on, I just can't fathom why."

"Because we're going to work."

"But we get dressed in other outfits at work. Why waste a dress?"

"You and I are going to hang out with Jasper after we get off."

"Alice, I don't know." I complained, getting into my underwear and then sliding the dress over my head, "I don't want to be a third wheel."

"You wouldn't be!" she insisted

That's what they all say.

"It's alright, Al." I laughed, "You two are obviously in love, and you have an excuse for ignoring me, so I'll just decline the offer."

"No, I mean that he's bringing his friend. Was it Ethan or Eric or-

"Edward?"

"Yes! Edward. You know him?"

"Alice, that's my prince charming."

"And I'm the crazy one." She laughed

"No. He's Prince Charming. That's his character."

"Well then we don't have time to lose!" she giggled, "Oh, and did you notice? We match."

And so we did. Alice and I both donned the same dress. They were both silk chiffon "goddess" styled dresses. Hers in hot pink and mine in aqua blue. **(link on profile)**

Just then Alice's cell phone rang.

"Hey, Jazz." She smiled

I faked a gag to tease her, and lay back on my bed, to put on the sandals she had laid out for me.

"What happened?" she gasped

Now I was sitting up.

"Because you're dating me? He doesn't even know me!"

"Jazz, I think I know what happened."

The rest of the conversation was so fast that I couldn't even follow it, and almost had a heart attack when Alice jumped in front of me with a panic stricken face.

"Edward punched Jasper."

"What? Why?" I squealed, standing up to put together my purse

"Twice. I think that Edward may have thought that Jasper was dating you and not me."

"So?"

"And he was really upset, because he really likes you."

"He does?"

"He does." She shrieked, jumping up and down

**10 reviews until I update, and you know you want to hang out with Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Edward (:**


	6. Stalking Men in Tights

**Hey guys! I apologize a thousand times for my lack of updates for this story, and all of my other ones, but I lost laptop privileges, and just got back on. Please allow me a while to pimp my other fanfictions. For those of you Jalice fans, check out "White Walls" or "Premonition". Any of you who like all human Cullens will enjoy "Happiness, Tears, Love and Rain". For less heavy reading, check out my holiday oneshot "Some Things Will Never Change", or my daily updated "WitFit Challenge". My website has been updated with official schedules, cover art, music, links, and future stories. www (dot) (dot) webs (dot) com, or follow me on Twitter at: Secretly_Alice to get the daily scoop. Now, here we go!**

_Alice's POV_

After dropping Bella off at her post and getting into my pixie costume, I headed over to the animal kingdom, where I had been assigned for the day. I didn't attempt to hide my moroseness, caused by the fact that Woody would never be posted here.

That's when I noticed a head of bronze hair stroll by, nearly hidden behind a mass of Mickey Mouse balloons being sold by Angela.

Bored, and pretty sure that nobody could care less about a missing fairy, I decided to follow him, with the hope that he would reveal himself to be the mysterious and confused Edward.

I scurried closer to the accumulation of helium balloons, and silently prayed that Angela would remove, to give me a better view.

As if she could hear my thoughts and wishes, she moved aside to reveal the bronze haired man.

He was pinching the bridge of his nose, obviously stressed, and his ensemble of puffy, billowing sleeves and leggings couldn't be helping the situation any.

Barely thinking, I danced over to him and gave him a big smile, before pulling him into a hug.

"I'm Alice." I explained, not letting go for a second

"Edward Cullen." He mumbled, not even commenting on my very forward greeting

"I didn't finish introducing myself." I laughed, "My name is Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock's girlfriend."

His head shot up, and a slow crooked grin spread across his face.

"Alice, it's so good to meet you." He chuckled, shaking my hand, "You'll have to excuse my previous demeanor. You wouldn't believe how much this little introduction has brightened my day."

"Oh, I think I have." I smiled

"He called you?"

"He did. Luckily, Bella was sitting beside me, and I was able to put two and two together. Call me dream catcher." I giggled

"Dream catcher, indeed. Do you know where Jasper is posted? I've got to meet up with him and apologize."

"I think Frontier land."

"Care to escort me?" he asked, hooking his arm in mine

"I'd be delighted." I answered, too caught up cataloguing him to tell him otherwise

I could see what Bella was talking about. After getting over the shock of that gorgeous, rare bronze hair, what drew you in were those dazzling green eyes. Not those borderline hazel eyes. These were bright green, like a freshly primed golf course. He was pale, but not in a sickly or unappealing way. Very clean and proper. The tights he wore accentuated his leg muscles, and his nice rear end side as well.

Light conversation flowed between myself and Edward, and I hoped that our friendship would continue to bloom. I could picture him as the older brother I'd always wanted, but never had.

Minutes later, we reached Jasper who was sitting on a bench staring up at the sun with a piece of grass in his mouth.

"Having fun, cowboy?" I giggled, sitting down on his lap

"Now I am." He smiled, wrapping me in his arms, before kissing the crown of my head

Edward cleared his throat.

"Oh, are we talking now?" Jasper sneered

"Jazzy!" I hissed, slapping him lightly

"Jazzy? Oh man, you're whipped already." Edward laughed, "And yeah, we're talking. Pixie here, cleared everything up. Sorry I jumped to conclusions."

"It's alright man. I probably would have done the same thing."

"Well, now that that's out of the way, what are we doing tonight?"

"How about a movie?" Edward suggested

Sitting in a dark theater with Jasper, with the stereotypical shared bucket of popcorn was tempting, but I wasn't so sure it was the best way to push Edward and Bella together.

"I think that'd be a little much for a first get together." Jasper pointed out

"What about just a nice friendly dinner?" I suggested, my mind brimming with different possibilities

"Like a bar?" Jasper laughed

"Bella gets a little too tipsy for that. How about a Friday's or Chili's?"

"I could go for Applebees, actually." Edward smirked

"It's all the same." I sighed, whipping out my cell phone to text Bella the details

* * *

"Would you please stop fidgeting?" I snapped, frowning at Bella who was squirming in the passenger seat of my car

"Why is it necessary that I'm wearing makeup?"

"Because it's evening, and we're going out to dinner. It's practically passé."

"Whatever." She grumbled

"Just behave for one more tiny little second." I murmured, finishing up the line of eyeliner beneath her left eye

"Done." I sang, turning to freshen up my own makeup

She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Somebody's anxious." I giggled, closing up the makeup, and unlocking the car door

We headed into the restaurant to find Jasper and Edward waiting for us in front of waiting area.

"We already got a table, darlin'." Jasper muttered softly, looking into my eyes

"I missed you." I sighed, leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips before following Edward and Bella to our table

The waitress came and took our orders, and we decided to get our meals and drinks at the same time.

"I'll have the chicken tender platter and a diet coke." I decided, placing my menu down so I could intertwine my hand with Jasper's

"I'll have this one and a coke." Jasper smirked, pointing to one of the burgers before circling my palm with his index finger

Wondering what he had smirked at, I curiously glanced at the two people sitting across from us, discomfort visible due to their body positioning.

Both had their backs straight against the booth, hair in their eyes, and fingers clasped around their nose bridges.

"And you?" The waitress asked, not really directing the question at one specific person

"Iced water with lemon and a Veggie Patch Pizza." They both spoke simultaneously

"Okay, then." The waitress laughed, before walking away

Edward and Bella shared a sheepish smile.

"Maybe we should give them a few minutes alone?" I whispered

"Does that mean we'd get some time to ourselves as well?" he chuckled

"I suppose it does." I laughed, letting my finger trail down his arm

He cleared his throat.

"Alice and I are going to step out for some air for a little bit." He announced, before taking my hand and leading me outside

"So, I see we've been set up…"Edward began

**Sorry to leave you guys hanging like that! You know the deal, 10 reviews for an update, and it will actually go up next Monday.**

**PLEASE REVIEW (:**


	7. My Brand of Heroin

**Once again, I must apologize for my ridiculous lack of updates these past few weeks. I hate this excuse, but seriously, real life has been kicking me , lately, but I'm going to try to update consistently, and do major catch ups on the weekend. I'm going to stick with Tuesday updates for this story, and if I get 10 reviews, I will update early for you guys. Thanks for sticking with me, and be sure to check out my other stories while you're waiting for updates. Reviews are better than a shopping spree with Alice :D**

"Alice and I are going to step out for some air for a little bit." He announced, before taking my hand and leading me outside

"So, I see we've been set up." I chuckled nervously

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" she sighed

She sounded disappointed. Had I imagined the connection I thought we'd had when we first met?

The waitress came back over and smiled at me.

"Did your other friends leave?" she asked, placing down everyone's drinks

"No. They're-

"Locked in a passionate embrace swapping spit with each other." Bella laughed, gesturing to the window that showed a view of a bench in front of the parking lot outside

I turned to face their public display of affection and noted that Bella was correct. Perhaps they weren't setting us up. Maybe they were just sneaking off.

The waitress let out a sigh of disappointment and stalked off towards the kitchen. My guess? She was hoping to slip Jasper her number along with the bill.

"Bella, I-

I stopped, realizing that we had both begun to speak at the same time.

"We seem to be doing that quite often, don't we?" she blushed

"Great minds think alike." I winked, causing her cheeks to turn an even deeper shade of red

"Well, what is it that you were trying to say?"

"You go first."

"No, it's fine. Tell me what you were going to say."

"Ladies, first. I insist, Bella."

"Okay. I don't really know how to go about saying this, but, I feel like the first time we met, you know, as I face planted into the concrete? I couldn't help feeling like there was something between us."

"You did?" I smiled

"Did I imagine that, or was I on the right track?"

"Spot on, actually. I was just about to tell you the same thing."

"Oh, good." She laughed, "Well, now what?"

"I guess we see how dinner goes, and maybe, you'd like to accompany me on a date?"

"I'd like that, actually." She smiled

"Sounds like a plan."

"Well, well, look who's decided to come back inside and catch their breath." Bella snorted

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Alice panted, sliding into her seat, not letting go of Jasper's hand

"So have you two set the date?" I joked

Alice stuck her tongue out at me, and Jasper just muttered something profound under his breath.

"So, you're both really serious about this relationship, then?" Bella asked, taking a sip from her drink

"I'm serious about Jasper. Like I said, we just click. There's really something there. We're just meant for each other."

"I love her." Jasper sighed

"Jesus, why don't you skip a couple more steps in what I've known as the guide of dating. Isn't there some kind of rule like, date, hold hands, hug, then kiss, then admitting love to each other?"

"Bella, there is no schedule or format for dating." I explained

"Well, there's got to be at least a rough outline."

"You'll know love when you find it, Bells." Alice grinned, tugging Jasper closer to her

"_Edward, I think I may be in love with you."_

"_I love you too, Kate."_

"_You do?"_

"_Of course I do. Why would I lie to you, silly?"_

"_Let's run away together. We can go to Vegas. Get married."_

"_Kate, just because we love each other, doesn't mean that we're meat for each other."_

"_But what if we are, Edward? What if we're meant for each other. You and me. Mrs. Katherine Cullen and Edward Anthony Cullen. We could get married and move in together, have kids. Your parents like me, and my parents absolutely adore you!"_

"_Kate, we're sixteen."_

"_People meet their soul mates at the age of five sometimes."_

"_Maybe we should take a break from each other. You know, date other people? Maybe if we only feel this way about each other, we'll be brought back together, and we can get more serious, and eventually get married. But not now. Not at this age."_

"_You, you don't want me?"_

"_Kate, it's not that…I…_

"_You what? You don't want me. This! Well, I've had it, Mr. Cullen! I give my heart to you and you tell me that I'm being ridiculous? Being preposterous? My parents met when they were ten! How can you tell me that I'm not the one for you? How do you know?"_

"_Because you don't fall in love with the person you date! Even if you love them, and I do love you, they may not be the one for you. You'll get that feeling when you first see them."_

"_You didn't get that feeling when you first saw me?"_

"_Kate, when I first saw you I thought that you were gorgeous, and yes, I liked you, but there was no electricity. No magnetism."_

"_Magnetism?" she scoffed_

But that's what I had felt when I saw her. Bella.

There was something that told me to be in that spot at that time. There was something about the way she carried herself that entranced me. I was drawn to her beauty. Her clumsiness. Her stubbornness. The melodic sounds of her voice. The way she laughed. How she spoke. Everything.

I craved her. I yearned for her. She was a drug to me.

I needed her like I needed air, and I would do whatever it took to make sure she felt the same about me.

**So we got a little insight into Edward's past. 10 reviews for an early update :D**


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

To those of you who are still awaiting updates and/or news from me, I am SO SO SO sorry. Recently, I've been pretty sick, and I've been back and forth to the doctors for several things. I appreciate all the PMs and emails asking me if I was alright, and I am. I hate to include an author note in any of my stories, but I didn't want to lose any of you guys, and I wanted to let you all know that I am NOT on hiatus and I will be updating again soon. Usually being sick is the perfect time for me to update, but I had strict doctor's orders to go to school, come home and take a nap, wake up to do homework and go to bed. I wasn't doing after school activities, sports and so on, but I'm back now. I'm working on getting updates out this week, and finishing almost all of my stories up, so I can finally post all the stories that I've been dying to get up for you guys.

I've also got an upcoming story that's a collaboration between myself and **GemmaRobyn** (previously ElectroGem, who wrote Everything's Not Lost ). There are quite a few other one-shots and stories waiting on my laptop to be posted, so I will try to get updates back and running as soon as I can. **I will, however be on a four week hiatus from July 28****th**** until August 23****rd****, which is when I will be at sleep away camp. I will keep writing while I'm away, but the updates themselves won't be typed up and published until my return.**

I apologize again for the lack of updates, and thank each and every one of you that are sticking with me and reviewing. You're all awesome!

To see the titles and summaries of my new upcoming stories and all other info head on over to my website **www (dot) How Opposed Are You To Grand Theft Auto (dot) webs (dot) com **[Just remove the spaces and place a period where the (dot) is.]

You can also check out my character blog, where you can find the background on stories, and get the extra insight on all of my original and all human characters.

**www (dot) 911 turbo writer (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

If you have any other comments, questions, concerns, suggestions or anything else you can think of, feel free to send me an email:

**Simply Jazzed Never Dazzled Gmail (dot) com**


	9. Can You Handle The Heat?

**I've currently taken a bit of a hiatus from my works as you can tell. I've been working on a novel and am currently in the process of editing and seeking being published. Also, junior year is a bit hectic, but do not fear, I'll eventually return to the comfort of fanfiction and my lovely readers. I'm also hoping to squeeze in some one-shots and a few updates if ever I should stumble upon some spare time. I really want to finish up any stories that are out there right now so I can get started on some new and more up-to-date ones. I won't abandon you all forever. Follow my new fanfiction tumblr for the latest news and updates www (dot) 911turbowriter (dot) tumblr (dot) com Happy reading!**

Now that Alice had set Edward straight and let him know that she was the one I was in love with, things were going pretty well. Really well. Edward and Bella hit it off immediately, and tonight they would be going on a date of their own. Alice and I had another date tonight too, but we had decided that this time we shouldn't double so we could get to know our date's better without our friends getting in the way.

I noticed Alice across the area of the park I was in signing an autograph book for a little girl wearing strap on fairy wings. I smiled as I listened to Alice talk to her and tell her how pretty she was. As she was waving goodbye to the little girl and her father, I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I've missed you." She sighed

"Not as much as I've missed you, Miss Alice." I said, breathing in the scent of her

"How are you? It's boiling out here." She frowned, turning to face me as she took in my flannel shirt and jeans

"I'm alright. You forget that I'm from Texas. I can handle a little heat."

"Can you?" she asked, suggestively, leaning in to kiss me

Someone cleared their throat in the distance.

I chuckled and slowly pulled away from Alice, looking to see who had made the noise.

"Tanya." Alice hissed, as I wrapped my arm around her instinctively

"Hm, I see that you two have gotten settled with each other quickly." She said, twisting a loose strand of her hair in her fingers

"Leave us alone, Tink." Alice sighed

"I just simply wanted to remind you of your contract. You can have relationships but there's no pda allowed on the grounds. I mean seriously, that's like common sense. What child wants to see some fairy making out with Woody the cowboy?"

"There was nobody around." Jasper said

"Well, I was here, wasn't I?" she asked

"Oh, you poor thing. Did I just ruin everything that Disney's made you believe in since you were a child?" Alice gasped, making me chuckle

Tanya rolled her eyes. "No, pixie. That's not my point. I just mean that I'd hate to see you reported by a fellow employee and get fired for fooling around on the premises."

Alice quickly kissed me on the cheek and whispered that she'd find me later.

"I have a parade to go set up for, Tanya, so if you'll excuse me." Alice said, skipping past her

Tanya and I watched her walk towards the park exit. I wished she would have taken me with her.

"Sucks they couldn't even find her a real character." Tanya laughed

"What is your problem, Tanya? This is a job at a family theme park. Lighten up. Smile. Spread some freakin' joy. It's the happiest place on earth, and you're making it rather depressing."

"Oh lighten up, Jasper." She whispered, running her hand along my shoulder

I knocked it off and scowled with her.

"If you couldn't tell from our so-called illegal pda, Alice and I are dating."

"Dating? You know her for what? A couple of days?"

I shrugged. "It was weird at first, but we both feel this connection. It was just meant to be."

"You are as weird as her." She mumbled, walking away with her arms crossed

"Hey, Tinkerbell!" I called after her

She pretended not to have heard me and kept walking.

"Fine, ignore me. Just thought you'd like to know that you have a piece of toilet paper stuck to your shoe!" I laughed

She stopped and hopped around trying to balance on one foot so she could get the paper off the other while a few of the other fairies in the area laughed at her. Tanya threw the paper on the ground and stomped off.

My break was in a couple of minutes so I decided to find Edward. It didn't take long to find him sitting at a table eating an ice cream and glaring at the son.

"I hate these god damn leggings." He hissed, as he saw me come towards him to sit down

"Not the first words you usually hear from a guy." I laughed

"Sorry. It's just ridiculously hot and my nerves aren't helping at all today either."

"Where are you taking her?" I asked, presuming his nerves were about Bella

"I have no idea." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in stress

"Well I've done some research thanks to her best friend."

"You did?" he asked, brightening up immediately

I nodded. "Alice thinks that taking her out for dinner would be the best idea."

"That's what I was thinking. I just don't know where. I want somewhere fancier than some teenage Friday night hang out though."

"Well, according to my girlfriend," I paused, letting the title soak in and make me smile, "Her favorite food is Italian. Mushroom raviolis to be specific."

"Then, I know just the place." He grinned, "And it seems I was on the right track. I was debating between French or Italian. I just didn't know if she'd prefer something edgier like some kind of sushi place with an open bar."

"Nah, I would think she's simple like you. Nice, quiet, romantic restaurant where you can just talk to each other."

"What else did you find out while scheming with Alice?" he asked

"Hm, well, her favorite color is blue, not sure why Alice thought that was relevant, but now you know just in case. She's an English major with a focus in poetry. A big reader too. She likes the classics like Jane Austen and all that old Wuthering Heights stuff. So you should get along really well with her. She likes music too, another added bonus for you. Her favorite song is Clair De Lune which is Debussy I think. That's all I really know. Alice also said that you two would be together in no time and you'd find enough to talk about."

"How can she be so sure?"

"She said she just has always had good intuition about everything. She was right about us."

"Yeah, well the two of you are freaky, Jasper."

"Labels." I scoffed, but I gave him a smile

It was really odd that we'd jumped into our relationship so quickly, but Alice was different from any girl I'd ever known. I wanted to protect her and spend every moment with her. It was just something you didn't really her often in this day and age.

"Aren't you off soon?" Edward asked, taking me away from my thoughts

"Yeah. No idea what to do with myself. I might go hang out with Bree and her boyfriend. There are a few rides I wouldn't mind going on."

"Not spending time with Alice?" he asked, surprised at my response

"She wanted to help a certain someone get ready for her date later."

"Aha." He said, simply.

"Later will be fine, I promise, Edward. Don't sweat it." I said, laughing at my own lame joke

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Texas. I know this heat is nothing for you." He said, but he was smiling

I really did hope that his date with Bella went well, but more importantly I wanted the rest of the day to go faster so that Alice could go home and help Bella get ready so that Alice could get ready for our own date.

**Reviews are better than a date with Edward (;**


End file.
